fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Terragnis
Czy mi się zdaje, czy na tej wiki powstał konkurs na M.O.C-ka z największą ilością części? Najpierw Banderwil, teraz Terragnis. A tak So Random: Jak wy robicie tułów z dużą ilością części? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Czekam na zdjęcie, tylko AMtoran podczas wojny o rdzeń jeszcze nie było. Konkurs na największego jest nieformalny, chocia zuserzy się w tym prześcigują... Vezok999 13:06, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Ja tam nigdy nie zbudowałem MOCa z większą liczbą części niż 200. I czy to konkurs... bo ja wiem? Się buduje, a jak się już zbuduje i części policzy, to wychodzi tak dużo. Lord Vox 13:12, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) I jedna trzecia południowych wysp :/ Jedno stworzenie? Chciałbym, żebyś to zmienił Vezok999 13:13, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Przypomina mi się historia z Ultianem. Czy mi się zdaje, czy z każdym razem robisz potężniejszą istotę?--Guurahk 13:49, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Wyspy sie załatwi, zdjęcie będzie jutro, albo pojutrze. Wielkie Istoty przed końcem Wojny o Rdzeń stworzyły Matoran i gdy oni wchodzili do MN on ukrył się między nimi. Może i to i to trochę osłabię.Kani--Nui 20:57, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Ja Banderwila zbudowałem, bo zbudowałem. A teraz każdy chce go prześcignąć... Banderwil Ok, a ja jestem ciekaw, czy go w ogóle zbudowałeś. Jutro lub po jutrze już minęło parę miesięcy temu. Banderwil Posądasz mnie o kłamstwo?! Jestem naprawdę oburzony, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę zmienić jego nogi, by był nieco stabliniejszy. Kani--Nui 15:49, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) No cóż... Nie tyle co posądzam... Mam wątpliwości, na pewno. A kiedy doszedłeś do tego wniosku? Jeśli dzisiaj, to coś myslę, że sobie poczekam nieco na MOC'a Terragnisa. Banderwil Przedwczoraj, ale dopiero dzisiaj rozsypałem swoje 168 zestawów na podłodze swego pokoju. Kani--Nui 16:03, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) AND WHAT?!Kani--Nui 21:49, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) No! To tera dopiero mamy giganta! No wszystko fajnie, ale nogi są za chude i za długie względem tułowia. Ręce też są dość chude, czego się nie spodziewałem. Ale coś zgrzyta... Zmienia kształt, owszem, ale kto napisał, że zmienia także masę ciała? I teraz sobie wyobraźcie takiego Matoranina o masie takiego kolosa. "And what?" Więcej zastrzeżeń nie mam. 9++/10 Volgaraahk Bo jak zauważyłeś od nie miał być takim klocem jak Twój Bandek (mam na myśli jego posturę). Kani--Nui 22:06, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Ta, ale z teraz zmieniasz artykuł, nie? Samemu o tej masie ciężko było logicznie pomyśleć :P Ale MOC nadal jest dobry :D Volgaraahk Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam pomysłu na jego historię... Kani--Nui 22:10, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Samej historii nie musiałeś zmieniać. Wystarczyło tylko napisać, że wraz ze zmianą kształtu zmienia też masę... No chyba, że nie pasowała Ci wcześniejsza historia. Volgaraahk No właśnie nie pasowała.Kani--Nui 22:16, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Uzupełnisz ilość części i datę budowy? --DARNOK 2 22:19, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) MOC dlamnie jeden z najfajniejszych na wiki fajna głowa dobra kolorystyka nogi wedłuk mnie idealnie pasują a całoś wygląda imponująco jak dla mnie.Ciemny antroz 007 08:24, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Kto to całoś o_O? --DARNOK 2 09:17, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Wygląda jakby deptał jakichś Agori albo Matoran xD Lord Vox 09:32, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) No dobr... Styl Seka oceniającego Self-MoCki: No nie podoba mi się. 500 częśći? Nie widać. Kończyny - nie. Tułów - nie mam zdania. Jakieś plusy? 500 części. Wolę ŚP(iącego) Bandka. 6/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:50, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Szkoda, żę nie dodałeś go przedwczoraj lub wczoraj. Wtedy wziąłby udział w bitwie, a teraz.... it's too late!--Guurahk 10:11, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Ale dzięki tym stopom jest stabilny. Czy mówiąc o Sekenuvie, miałeś na myśli to, że Sekenuvie nie podoba się to, co podoba się wszystkim innym. --Kani--Nui 14:16, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Bingo! The Champ Is Here!!! 14:32, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Kani zawsze ma rację!Kani--Nui 15:04, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Wielkość to nie wszystko. Wolałbym, żebyś część tych części z brzucha przeznaczył na nogi i ręce, które SĄ ZA CHUDE PRZY TAKIM BRZUCHU! Gdyby nie to, mógłbyś liczyć na lepszą ocenę, a tak +8. - Przydało by się ocenić... Dobra, komentarz nie jest świerzy, więc niestety nie pamiętam, jak go sobie kiedyś wyobrażałem, w każdym razie zupełnie inaczej. Ta, zazwyczaj pierwsze wrażenie jest lepsze niż po chwili przyglądania, ale tu jest na odwrót. Na początku nie za bardzo, ale przyglądnąć się chwilę- no nieźle. BARDZO bym chciał zobaczyć jego zdjęcie przy jakimś zwykłym Toa, tak jak to pokazałem w Groblarze którego mógłbyś ocenić :P. Historia- no nie za wiele jest, a więc nie ma co się rozpisywać. Dobra, sam mock... no zacznijmy od tego, że bardzo lubię takie konstrukcje. Tułów jest po prostu zajebisty ;p Bioderka mnie użekły. Te płomienie też są ekstra. Ręce też są ok. Lubię oceniać każdy szczegół, ale tu jakbym zaczął.... nie chcę, by ta strona była dłuższa od Kul Żywiołów :P Głowa spoko. Najwięlkszą wadą są nogi. Takie mniej "Bioniclowate" Same części od pojazdów, bez tych bardziej tradycyjnych- wolałbym je zobaczyć w innym stylu. Stopy fajne, ma ruchome paluchy ^^ Kolejny na prawdę wielki, czerwony gigant. A i plus za fajne użycie tułówi Vakamy. Terragnis na pewno nie pasuje do reszty twoich mocków, bo jak dotąd sami mali i średniaki. Ja doceniam urok tak ogromnej konstrikcji, ale przez te nogi i braki w historii- 9++/10 Vezok999 17:00, sty 13, 2011 (UTC) Z Greshem się nie zgodzę. Nie są za chude. Jeśli chodzi o wykorzystanie części ze Skopio: Jego oryginalna wersja (przed zmianąnóg) miała bardziej tradycyjne kolana - efekt: jeden strzałZamorem w tułów i sru, kolana zginają się tył i Terraś (A co Banderwil zdrobiony jest do Bandka, Terragnis do Terrasia) zaliczał glebę po każdym miotaczu oprócz Nynraha i Sqiuda. Kani--Nui 18:59, sty 13, 2011 (UTC) MOC fajny, aczkolwiek tak duża konstrukcja potrzebuje nie tyle części, co proporcjonalności. Rąk się nie czepiam, bo pazury je "dowartościowywują". Wypełniają, rzekłbym. Ale jednak pare części więcej by nie zaszkodziło, chociaż głowienie się godzinę "jak zrobić, żeby to dopasować", a potem rzucenie części i czekanie na wene jest wkurzające. Nogi - żałuję, że nie mam Skopio, bo po pierwsze, to bym jakiegoś pająka zrobił, a po drugie do kolan są fajne. Od kolan do kostek już troche zbyt chude. Wykorzystanie głowo-tułowia Visoraka jest super. Ocena... i tu trzeba pomyśleć. Jest sobota, a ja nie lubie myśleć w typowy dzień wypoczynku i odrabiania lekcji :( Cwiczenia z matmy spisze, albo jutro zrobie. Ok, 7 + plus za to, iż to jest duże i fajną ma konstrukcje (prócz tego co wymieniłem, że jest "be") . - Bartii 19:39, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Moc superaśny! Tylko że...nie przypadła mi do gustu głowa. Historia bardzo fajna. Dałbym 10/10, ale za tą głowę to -, czyli daję -10/10 - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 19:41, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Na wuja mu moc strachu- pokazać się takiemu Toa i już pełne gacie... Vezok999 16:45, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Oj tam, tą moć mu dałem tylko po to, żeby pokazać jakim hardcorem jest kolega Kaniego :) Kani--Nui Ekhym, kolega? I podpisuj się 4 tyldami lub dopisuj kropkę Vezok999 16:51, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Nogi i ręce zdecydowanie''' za chude'''. A poza tym Terragnis dostaje 10/10 Ackar29175 15:09, maj 4, 2011 (UTC). Nie, źle zrozumiałeś - kolega Kaniego oprze się mocy Terrasia. A w sprawie podpisu - przecież nie tylko ja tak bez daty się podpisuję :P Kani--Nui :Z takim efektem Vezok999 17:01, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Przyznam, robi wrażenie. Jest duży, to zawsze przyciąga wzrok. Ale 1. trochę za szeroki, 2. stopy nie za bardzo wyszły. A tak to bez zarzutów :) Wielki jak cholera. Tułów to mistrzostwo, ręce to patyki, nogi ujdą, a stopy dają takie wrażenie, jakby deptał Matoran (co wspomniało już moje wcześniejsze ja). No, ale niech ci będzie! 8/10 <#y ViktoriaForever! 16:09, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Duży chudzielec :/ 8-/10 Muge 17:12, maj 28, 2013 (UTC)